Against All Odds
Against All Odds is a side mission given by Slade at Level 18. In this mission, the player needs to disarm four bombs planted by an unknown terrorist at the Dam. This is a unique mission because the player is time restricted to disarm the bombs. However, once the player disarms a bomb, they can kill the Torment at their own leisure until another bomb is activated. Overview The mission starts with the player in the Starhawk, ready to drop at the Dam. The player is informed by Slade that he picked up four life signs around there. Fighting through the dam, the player finds a tracker on a wall. Upon picking it up, the player receives a Comm-Link transmission from an unknown caller. He challenges the player and reveals that the tracker was a trap. Slade interrupts by saying that the signals he picked up were not life signs, but instead heat signs from explosive devices. He commands the player to immediately disarm the bombs to avoid collateral damage to the Dam. The first bomb is located behind a generator. After destroying it, the player receives another Comm-Link transmission from the unknown caller and needs to eliminate the Bomber's helpers. Soon after, the Bomber activates the second bomb, which is located behind some crates in a storage room. The unknown caller is impressed by the player's performance. Still, he doesn't want to give up and activates the third bomb, claiming that the player will never find it and the last one. The third bomb is located near the ceiling of another storage room. The fourth and final bomb is activated, this one hidden behind crates in a storage room. The unknown caller then yields, saying that this is not the end. In the end-mission screen, it is revealed that the unknown caller was Varthik the Firestarter, a Torment terrorist who enjoys blowing things up. The player is advised to be cautious, as he might appear again. Secret Chests Before searching the second bomb, there is a functional screen display that requires to be hacked in order to unlock the door beside it. The chest is located inside the room. You need to be fast, as you must disarm the bomb too. However, if you disarm the bomb first, you won't be able to get the chest as the door leading outside will be locked. Comm-Link Transmissions (starting the mission) * Slade: "OK, we're picking up four life signs in and around the Dam, so let's move out. I'll buy you a beer and a shot for every survivor you bring back in one piece..." (after picking up the timer) * Unknown Caller: "Shadowgun vermin! The trap is sprung...my fire will cleanse you!!" * Slade: "Shit! Those signals are heat signatures from explosive devices, not humans! The Bomber has a lock on Starhawk with heat seeking missiles, so you'll need to defuse those bombs before we can get you out of there..." (after destroying the first bomb) * Unknown Caller: "You still live? Puny humans, clinging to their worthless existence! My second bomb will erase you!" (after destroying the second bomb) * Unknown Caller: "You impress me, alien scum! Still you must die! You will never find the last two..." (after destroying the third bomb) * Unknown Caller: "One last bomb! Say Goodbye to all this, Shadowgun..." (after destroying the last bomb) * Unknown Caller: "You win this time, but this is not the end! Next time..." Gallery Screenshot_20180519_170539.jpg|Mission briefing. Screenshot_20180519_231530.jpg|Start-mission screen. Screenshot_20180519_232644.jpg|End-mission screen. Screenshot_20180519_233126.jpg|Rewards.